Le coeur et la raison (Fic)
by laetitia66
Summary: Ceci est la reprise d'un OS que j'ai publié il y a quelques semaines . J'ai décidé de le reprendre en fic de plusieurs chapitres :). J'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez . Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous :)


Chapitre1 : En mission.

SG-1 se trouvait sur P3G- 598 depuis maintenant deux jours. Le malp n'avait décelé aucune trace de vie et l'équipe avait pu profiter de la partie en ruine d'un temple pour monter leur campement.

Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c s'occupaient de leurs sécurités depuis leur arrivé, ils s'assuraient que le malp ne s'était pas trompé dans les données. Ils vérifiaient également qu'aucun animal ne vienne les prendre par surprise.

Le major Carter avait fini tous ses relevés dès les premières heures passées sur cette planète et elle étudiait à présent un appareil trouvé dans une des pièces encore intacte du temple. Quand à Daniel Jackson, l'archéologue de l'équipe, il s'était plongé dans la traduction des textes inscrits sur les murs extérieurs du temple. Le colonel était obligé de venir l'arracher à ces traductions pour l'obliger à manger et dormir un minimum.

A l'heure du déjeuner Jack appela les deux scientifiques afin qu'ils viennent manger.

- "Alors vous savez ce que vous allez faire pendant vos vacances?" Demanda Jack en commençant à manger.

- "Moi je vais continuer les traductions que j'ai en retard" Répondit Daniel.

- "Je vais voir mon fils O'neill" Dit Teal'c.

- "Super, vous lui direz bonjour pour moi" S'exclama Jack alors que Teal'c inclina la tête "Et vous Carter?".

- "Mon père vient passer les vacances avec moi, je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire par contre" Dit Sam en souriant.

- "Donc vous n'allez pas rester dans votre labo" S'exclama Jack pour la taquiner "Et bien c'est une grande première".

Sam ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à le faire taire.

- "Et vous monsieur? Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire? Aller pêcher peut-être?" Proposa Sam.

- "C'est tout à fait ça, rien de mieux que l'air frais de mon chalet pour me remettre en forme" Dit Jack en lui souriant toujours.

Daniel et Teal'c observèrent leurs amis sans intervenir, ils ne voulaient pas briser leur échange de regard.

Après le déjeuner, le major repartit vers l'appareil dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'utilité et encore moins le fonctionnement. Le colonel O'neill décida d'accompagner son major laissant le soin à son ami jaffa de s'occuper de la sécurité de Daniel.

- "Alors Carter vous avancez?" Demanda Jack en souriant, ravi de passer un moment avec la femme qu'il aimait en secret.

- "Non monsieur, je ne comprends pas comment cet appareil peut se mettre en route, et du coup je ne peux pas arriver à trouver son utilité" Répondit Sam frustrée.

- "Il y a des inscriptions dessus non?" Remarqua Jack en s'approchant.

- "Oui, j'ai demandé à Daniel s'il pouvait venir pour me traduire ça, mais il n'a pas eu le temps pour l'instant à cause de tout le travail qu'il a encore dehors" Dit Sam déçue "Je vais devoir attendre d'être rentrée à la base pour obtenir une traduction".

- "Ah non Carter, en rentrant à la base on part tous en vacances, et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher de votre labo à moins d'un kilomètre compris?" Lança Jack en posant sa main sur l'appareil.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'une puissante lumière envahie la pièce et les enveloppa avant de disparaître les laissant tous les deux inanimés sur le sol.

A l'extérieur du temple les deux hommes continuaient les traductions.

- "Daniel Jackson, pensez-vous pouvoir finir toutes les traductions avant notre retour prévu dans quelques heures à peine?" Demanda Teal'c en arquant un sourcil.

- "Impossible, j'aurais voulu demander de rester plus longtemps mais je sais que Jack va catégoriquement refuser" Répondit Daniel en grimaçant.

- "Pourquoi O'neill vous empêcherait-il de rester encore quelques temps?" Questionna le jaffa surpris.

- "Parce que le général Hammond nous a donné des vacances qui commencent dès qu'on rentre" Répliqua Daniel en soufflant "Et il a précisé que si on prenait plus de temps que prévu pour la mission il raccourcirait nos vacances".

- "Je vois".

- "Je pense qu'il nous a dit ça pour que, pour une fois, on arrive à l'heure" Expliqua le jeune homme.

- "Si nous arrivons souvent en retard c'est parce que nous rencontrons des ennemis" Répliqua Teal'c.

- "Mais il y a aussi des missions où je prends plus de temps que prévu pour relever toutes les inscriptions" Rappela Daniel.

- "Le major Carter demande aussi quelques heures de plus pour ses relevés".

- "Oui mais c'est Sam, elle peut demander n'importe quoi à Jack, il acceptera sans râler" Répliqua Daniel sans amertume.

- "En effet" Dit le jaffa.

- "En parlant de Jack et Sam, ils ne nous ont toujours pas donné de nouvelle" Lança Daniel.

Teal'c essaya de les contacter mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de leur part il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, pour plus de sécurité Daniel l'accompagna.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la pièce ils virent leurs amis au sol, Daniel voulut se précipiter vers eux mais Teal'c l'en empêcha préférant vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent avant d'aller leur porter secours. Une fois que le jaffa eut vérifié ceci, ils coururent vers Jack et Sam. Teal'c vérifia que son frère d'arme était vivant tandis que Daniel s'occupa de la jeune femme.

- "J'ai un pouls" S'écria Daniel très inquiet.

- "Idem ici" Dit Teal'c.

- "Mieux vaut les ramener à la base" Lança Daniel en soulevant son amie laissant Teal'c prendre Jack.

- "En effet" Répondit simplement Teal'c aussi inquiet que lui pour leurs amis.

Ils atteignirent la porte au plus vite et après avoir envoyé leur code ils passèrent la porte en soutenant toujours les deux militaires qui n'avaient toujours pas repris connaissance.


End file.
